


Prince of Slowmoville

by jazzyo3



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyo3/pseuds/jazzyo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin, the Prince of Slowmoville, sets out to find a new sword for Ray the Knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Slowmoville

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Enjy a little bedtime story and it’s actually pretty cute. In a really lame sort of way. I just felt like sharing it. :3

Once upon a time, the Prince of Slowmoville, Prince Gavin, was sitting in his dining room with Ray the Knight. He noticed Ray's sword wasn't as shiny as it usually was.

"Ray," said the Prince. "What happened to your sword?"

The Knight pulled the sword from its holster and held it up to Gavin. "It has become very worn from fighting for you." He turned it over to reveal many scratches and dents. "But I do not mind, my Prince, for your safety is my main concern." The Knight smiled up at the Prince and Gavin smiled back.

"How kind of you, Ray." He dropped the subject, but made a mental note to do something about the situation later.

Upon a stroll through the town square, Gavin the Prince found the tent of a swordsmith. "Excuse me, sir," said Gavin. The swordsmith looked at him with shock. "Prince!" he exclaimed. "Whatever may I do for you?"

Gavin explained to him that he needed a brand new sword; the best sword in all of the land. The swordsmith quickly agreed and ran to the back to fetch one for him. He soon came out with a large, shiny sword and handed it to the Prince. Gavin held it up and gazed at its _sheen_. He grinned as he thought about how happy Ray would be when he presented it to him. "How much?" he asked. The swordsmith offered to sell it for $5,000, which was a steal for such an amazing sword. Gavin gladly agreed and brought it back to his castle immediately.

As soon as Knight Ray appeared to the Prince's manor, Gavin told him to close his eyes. "Okay," said the Knight hesitantly, "whatever you say..."

Gavin grinned and laid the sword upon his open hands. "Look!" he shouted.

Ray opened his eyes and looked at the sword. He held it up and stared at it. "Gavin..." he began. "This... this is plastic."

Gavin blushed hard and looked shocked. "W-What?! I paid five thousand for that sword!" Ray could see that Gavin was on the verge of tears and he smiled and put the sword into his holster.

"Don't worry, my Prince!" He held Gavin's face in his hand. "I love it so."

Gavin smiled. "I love _you_ so."

The end.


End file.
